Mori's inner theater of madness
by Reebtoor
Summary: takes place in the episode of warm high school" where honey gets a cavity. How Mori intends to help honey remember the importance of dental hygiene and how the rest of the host club parties unwilling volunteers. Warning violence ,cursing . Revised story


**I don't own OHHC. The majority of the story takes place inside Mori's head if anyone's if anyone of the other host is acting out of character it's Mori's fault not mine if his daydream. Warning Mori is insane.**

* * *

Honey ran out of the room yelling 'Mori you idiot' slamming the doors behind him. Mori's eyes glazed over and he went to the days and

then...

* * *

Mori 's inter-theater

* * *

'Mori It's not your fault things like cavities happen and besides think of all the money we'll be saving' said Kyoya.

''I don't give a damn about money at a time like this Kyoya' Mori yelled 'Mitsukuni has a cavity!

'Kyoya looks shocked staring at Mori in disbelief.

Then he smirked and tried to reassure his clearly upset friend 'it's only a cavity the dentist will fix it tomor…' But Kyoya was cut off by Mori's

sudden movement. He garbed Kyoya lifting him up and with one hand collar of his shirt A few inches off the ground.

'What do you think you're doing Mori.' said Kyoya.

'Don't make light of the importance of dental hygiene.' hissed Mori right before he plunged a toothbrush in to Kyoya mouth and up thought

the roof then down his throat of his moth causing him to choke struggle and cry out in pain for A few minutes as the remaining host tried

desperately to get Mori to release his death grip Kyoya and the toothbrush now lodged in his throat.

when boy went limp in Mori arms he finely released him Kyoya. Kyoya body fell to the ground. Kyoya was not breathing.

Tamaki gave a cry panicked and came running over. Last week Tamaki decided it was important to know life saving practices. 'Like the

commoners' he side so the entire host club had taken a commoners class on what to do in an emergency which included how to perform CPR

and help a choking victim. (Even Kyoya if only to make shower the club did not kill anyone). So after dislodging the toothbrush in Kyoya throat he began

CPR. While the rest of the club tried desperately to escape.

But the door was jammed from when Honey ran out of the club earlier the host were all trapped. After several minutes of trying to revive

Kyoya.

Haruhi exclaimed Tamaki stop he's dead there's nothing more you can do. (It was a strike with the toothbrush through the roof of the

mouth that the killed Kyoya spearing the brain causing severe brain bleeding and shortly after that death. In case you were wondering why

CPR didn't work Tamaki can be serious after all) 'Why Mori?' Asked Tamaki. He disrespect the importance of proper dental hygiene was Mori's

response all the while laughing like a madman like he had been since he started choking Kyoya. The Twins tried to call for help but Mori saw

them and took the cell phones away. "Hey" the Twins yelled. 'I want all your cell phones give them to me right now' demanded Mori. All the

host club members reluctantly complied. 'All of you have disrespected the importance of dental hygiene and you must die.' Mori picked up

Kyoya's body and the toothbrush back up launch the toothbrush back down his throat before dropping him again.

* * *

_Mori had completed step one the toothbrush._

* * *

Then Mori began to laugh loud crazy laughter. Kyoya lay dead on the floor as the rest of the host club looked at Mori with fear in their eyes.

When Mori finally stopped laughing he looked at all of them and he smiled not his regular rarely seen host's club smile but the smile of a

madman. Tamaki was clutching Kyoya as he mumbled asking Mori why he had done this over and over but Mori ignored him for the time

being in instead walked over to the Twins who were in a corner of the room in front of Haruhi trying to protect her .As he approached the Twins

yelled "oh my God you killed Kyoya you bastard".

* * *

_Mori just looked on as he continued with step two applying toothpaste._

* * *

Mori reached out his hand in grabbed Hikaru by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Mori figured that the next biggest threat in the room

was probably the elder twin. It probably would have been Tamaki because of his ability to take things seriously get things done when needed,

but taking out his best friend effectively immobilized the club's "King" for a moment. So Hikaru it was. Hikaru was having difficulty breathing as the tie

around his neck was effectively cutting off oxygen. So it was up to his brother to pleaded for him 'Mori' he cried "please let him go".'Please'

Haruhi was desperately trying to open the window to call for help she thought 'damn thing wouldn't open. 'What is it with these rich

schools in the windows and doors never opening when you need them to? Damn rich people' she thought although I don't even think she knew

why she was thinking that or understood why she was blaming her and inability to open windows or doors , on "the damn rich bastards" all thought it

was probably it was just a habit to think that when around the host club.

Anyway back to Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru.

As both Hikaru and Kaoru struggled trying to get Mori to release Hikaru Mori toke a giant tube of minty fresh toothpaste out of his jacket

pocket and unscrewing the cap of the toothpaste he shoved the now open tub of toothpaste into Hikaru open mouth as desperately tried to

get enough air into his lungs. Mori squeeze the toothpaste to forcing large quantities of minty fresh toothpaste into his mouth

forcing him to swallow it. But with a little air Hikaru was already beginning to suffocate. A few minutes past and Hikaru was

unmoving in Mori's outstretched hand. Minty fresh Toothpaste dripping from Hikaru mouth as Mori he dropped carelessly onto the floor .

* * *

Mori turned his attention to step three tongue scraper

* * *

The younger still breathing twin Kaoru was at that the moment desperately trying to remove the now somewhat hard toothpaste from his

elder brothers mouth so that he could breathe perform or CPR. if Tamaki evidently recovered enough from the shock of what was happening to react. He

desperately charged Mori screaming que l'enfer baisant. nous sommes vos amis ne sont pas nous ? et vous les avez tués pourquoi ?

pourquoi ? (Mori doesn't understand French .So actually the Tamaki was incoherent just that he speaking in French and back to the story) at

the older, taller and considerable stronger boy. Mori had been focusing on Kaoru was plowed into by Tamaki however Mori didn't so much

as stumble instead he placed his hand on Tamaki chest and shoved him against the wall hard saying in a voice filled with insanity

wait your turn . Tamaki exclaimed in pain, hitting the floor and Haruhi went over to see if Tamaki was still alive. Meanwhile Mori proceeded to lift the

younger of the twin off his brother into the air. Haruhi gave another desperate stab at reasoning with Mori as she attended o the w injured Tamaki.'you'll

go to jail she said that probably they will probably sentence you to death if you don't stop now in Mori she said to him. This is pointless it won't help it

won't help honey to kill us. Please Mori stop. 'Mori he just looked at her and said nothing. Mori was getting tired of explaining himself over and over

again. Butt he thought dental hygiene is important I must help Mitsukuni remember that and if his friends didn't want to help him than they were a

hindrance he thought.

And with that in mined he pulled out a tongue scraper seeing this Kaoru immediately shut up from pleading to be let go and instead focused

on struggling. Open you mouth Mori commended. Kaoru shook his head no he was crying at this point. Now Mori again command Kaoru to open. Kaoru

still refused so Mori took hold of Kaoru's bottom jaw and wrenched it open a vicious snapping sound was heard, Kaoru's jaw was broken. Mori then took

hold of Kaoru tongue and scraped the raw Kaoru screaming in pain. Severing the major artery in the tongue, Kaoru would slowly bled to death without

help. But fortunately for him it would take a couple of hours so he could still get the help he needed if he could only get out unfortunately for him Mori

knew this to.(2 1/2 hours in case anyone cares I looked it up for this story) Mori knew from years of dealing with kendo injuries and so he tied Kaoru up

and left in there next to his brothers body to slowly bleed to death making escape nearly impossible. Haruhi ever logical one realized it was pointless for

her to try and fight Mori s so instead continued to try reason a a she attempted to stop the bleeding l that would eventually kill Kaoru without medical

help. Mori turned his attention to the ever impatient idiot blonde teen.

* * *

It was onto his turn step for flossing

* * *

Tamaki lay there barely conscious when Mori pull a noose made of minty fresh dental floss out of his jacket pocket. Mori then proceeded

to tie the noose to the chandelier (it's a really strong chandelier )in the middle of the room mori figured that this would be tall enough

to do its job he merely needed to Tamaki to be unable to touch the floor for work after all but it did help the school very tall ceilings. Mori

then proceeded to pick up the barely conscious Tamaki from the floor in place the a now weekly struggling boy head through the noose then simply let

go. Tamaki struggled with his hands around the noose struggling against gravity if he was lucky the rope for the chandelier would break before he ran out

of air from him all his struggling.

* * *

The final step mouthwash

* * *

Finally Mori turned his attention to Haruhi the only girl and the only one left to help perform the final step.

Mori she pleaded desperately, "You don't have to do this please" she begged him we're your friends aren't we, why are you killing us? rMori gave a

frustrated sigh. he thought ridiculous that he must keep reexplain what should be obvious to anyone or so he thought . Mori spoke very slowly in a

creepily kind voice as though he was talking to a small exceptionally stupid child as he said. Dental

hygiene is important especially when you eat as many sweets as Mitsukuni he must remember that this way will never forget again to brush

his teeth. She looked stunned as though the thought had never occurred to her that he'd be doing this for such an important reason he

thought. Even though he had stated in the beginning he was doing all of this to protect Mitsukuni**. **But in reality the girl was just terrified of

her clearly insane soon to be murderer and ex-friend. she had hoped by getting Mori to elaborate his reasoning he would see the ridiculousness of it. but

sadly her plan failed. Mori then picked up the small girl carrying her over to kiddy pool filled with minty fresh

mouthwash. Before Mori drowned her she had just enough time to think I should never told these rich bastards what a kiddy pool was.

Apparently one of them understand or at least bothered to find out and now it's killing her how ironic she thought as she drowned.

Having completed the final steps to proper dental hygienic care Mori was sent into

another fit of laughter. Laughing in a way only a madman can laugh. On and on he laughed as though never going to and then…

* * *

Mori's inner theater end

* * *

The doors to music for three bursts open and Honey came running and crying I'm so sorry Takashi please forgive me. I promise I'll always

remember to brush my teeth after I eat cake from now on! I promise !Honey whaled and tackled Mori in a hug. Mori was pulled

from his daydreaming looked around seeing that his friends were fine and were smiling even (Kyoya though is more like a smirk) him

and Mitsukuni.

Mori smiled just a little, padded Mitsukuni on the head and said "ah".

* * *

The English translation- What the fucking hell. We're your friends are we? You murderer! Why? Why? Or at least that's what I taken to the translator so that's what it should mean.

* * *

review please.


End file.
